A Life Like No Other
by dhracory
Summary: The world is a large and vast place and six years have passed since that scared little girl left that mystical world she stumbled into when she was ten. There hasn't been much good in her life either, and there is nothing that she hasn't seen or endured.
1. Everything Bad Has to Start Somewhere

A/N: I was once told that I am a very angsty person. I believe this to not be true and I personally think that the person is just jealous as they also told me I can not write; therefore, I am writing this story. For those of you who know me as one of the Writer's of Children's Playground, this story is nothing like that. Also, this story has a bad titled for now; I don't think it fits. So, if anyone would like to give their ideas for what the title should be, I will be more than happy to use them. Thank you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Positive and negative reviews are welcome.  
  
Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
What is Life All About?  
  
The yelling grew louder, more persistant as she hid; cowering in the darkness of her bedroom; the only room at this end of the house. Breaking of glass, slamming of doors, and loud shouts were all she could hear; the sounds echoing off the thin, pine wood that made up the walls of the house. The teen girl, terrifed, nervous, and alone felt like she was trapped in confinement; no way out. Huddling on top of her bed, she let her long, silky brown hair fall around her face as she hid her head between her knees; something she hadn't done since she was ten years old.  
  
Loud banging pressed on from the front of the house, as she, with each slam, cowered away in the corner ever deeper than before. Trying to block the noise out was something that she had tried to accomplish for the last six years, never really succeeding, and now was worse than ever. The yelling and screaming was to much for a sixteen year old to deal with alone; and she was indeed alone. It had been six years; six LONG years of hiding in her room, waiting; crying silently until her mother would knock on the door, calling her name softly. Call so softly that sometimes she never even heard it and her mother would come in. Come in and comfort her until she fell straight to sleep. Sleep that came from being far to exhausted.  
  
This night however; this night was very diffrent. That knock and call never came, and it was highly alarming to the brunette who hid away in her room. From the far side of the house, Chihiro could just make out the heavy sobbing that must have been her mother's; along with the sobs came the loud banging of dresser drawers being slammed shut in fury, and the rapid 'swoosh' of the closet door opening.  
  
Gathering the little courage the girl had left in her small body, she silently slipped off her bed. Her knees cracked as she rose and her socks slowly began to fall down to her ankles as she stumbled along on the new carpet. The carpet that her father had happily put in just yesterday afternoon. As she reached her bedroom door, she took a deep, uneven breath and turned the handle slowly, pushing the thick maple door open and into the dimmly lit hallway before her.  
  
The strong odor of Whiskey and Vodka hit her nostrils as she stepped out into the narrow hall. She crinkled her nose up at the smell. The alchohl was nothing new to Chihiro, but the smell was enough to make her gag. Her father drank a lot, and when he came home at only God knew what hours of the night, he was far worse than most would expect. At first, Chihiro thought her father being in a stupor was funny; back when he hadn't really been into the whole drinking thing. Of course that was back when they first moved to this town, back when her father knew no one.  
  
Then, at his new job he met a man who went by the name of Nicholas Johnson. He was a man that Chihiro didn't like very much; despised was more the word that she was longing to use. It turned out that he was an alcoholic and quickly turned her father into one as well. Chihiro hated the man her father had become; a raging alcoholic, beating and harassing herself and her mother, and most of all; well, Chihiro didn't even like to think about that. (A/N: I wonder why I left that last bit out like that?) Her mother was a wreck as well; at times worse than her father. She was a junkie to say the least. She overdosed a lot on certain pills just to get the standard effect of being high. The young brunette could hardly be left alone with either of her parents when they were out of it; in fear that they would attempt to harm her in some way. Basically, Chihiro LIVED in fear, and she never tried to fix the problem. She was usually to scared to try to help her parents; to scared of the outcome. her parents problems were not her problems but they did need help and she knew that. Getting up the courage to get them that help was the issue.  
  
Ignoring the putrid smell of the alcohol that wafed through the heaters with warm air; the intensity of it stinging at her eyes making them burn and water, she silently crept down the long corridor to her parents bedroom, all the while watching the other doors for any signs of her father. He had been drinking, the whole reason for his behaviour tonight and every other night this past week and if he saw her out in the hallway; well, she would most likely be spending the next several days in the hospital, where her father would lie to the doctor. He was always coming up with excuses on how she had become injured. The last on was her favorite however. He clearly told the doctor that she had stumbled and slipped down the stairs. SHE LIVED IN A ONE STORY HOUSE!!!!  
  
Chihiro examined the house as she walked. Passing by the kitchen was the hardest. Shattered chairs and coffee cups lay spread out through out the room. The TV in there had been thrown, it appeared, hastily on the floor. Chihiro grimaced at the sight, knowing that the broken cord could very well be her arm if she didn't make this fast. She rounded the corner, her parents room just down the hall, and she wondered vaguley where her father disappeared to. She prayed to God that he was not in the room with her mother, ruining what she wanted to do. She stopped short just before the solid pine door, debating whether or not she really wanted to go in. Another slam and then a soft, but hasty click. A soft cry let her know her mother was in the room but not only that. . . her mother was packing. It was then that Chihiro knew she had to see what was going on, and it was also then that her father turned the corner; heading straight down the hallway toward her.  
  
Chihiro gasped when she saw the man, and she seemed to be frozen to the floor. Her father's eyes gave off the appearance of being on fire, and it was then that Chihiro's feet moved. They were the only ones. Her brain didn't seem to catch up as fast. She took off through the house, her feet carrying her where ever her father was not, with her brain trying hard to direct her back to her room safely. She ducked into the first room on her left: the living room. She stopped quickly, ducking behind the couch as her father strode into the room. Her breathing was coming in sharp, ragged breaths and she tried her hardest to calm herself with out success.  
  
"Chihiro. . ." Her father calling her. She wasn't about to move, not yet but she heard his footsteps grow closer, his heavy steel-toe boots probably leaving marks on the good carpet that her mother was so proud of. Just as she was getting ready to heave herself from behind the sofa, her father lunged at her from behind. She landed on the floor with a loud bang, hitting her head on the coffee table. The man struggled to hold her down and Chihiro could clearly smell the alcohol radiate off of him. Five hours in a bar would give you that odor, but clearly her father didn't seem to notice. Chihiro kicked and thrashed from under her father's heavy body. Finally breaking free, she scrambled around the corner and into her bedroom.  
  
Little did the girl know that her father was close behind her. She barely managed to close the door and lock it. BANG! . . . BANG! Chihiro shied backward, further into her room as her father used all his body strength to try to break down the door to her room. She knew he could do it too; from past experience. She looked quickly around her room and eyeing the stairs to the loft, she grabbed a blanket from her bed and quickly climbed the planks of white wood. Scared and frightened, she huddled in the corner, staring out the octagon window that overlooked the forest behind the house. She sat there; crying and alone as usual, until she slowly drifted off to sleep, once again from exhaustion.  
  
A/N: I really hope that you guys enjoyed this. It didn't take me long to write either. See the button at the bottom of this screen now? Well, do you? Good! Now click it, and review. I want good and bad reviews, that way, I know if I am doing a good job or if I am failing horribly. Thanks.  
  
Luv ya ------ Ashley 


	2. So much pain and so little answers

Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
_Thank-you's  
  
Lady Tetsu-Maru: I'm glad that you like my story so far. As for Haku, he won't be added in until later. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
MMOR(): I'm glad you like it. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
urban-angel809: I'm glad that you like the beginning. The whole general idea of this story was to give her horrible parents. It will all tie together soon.As for Haku, he won't be added in until later. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
Draechaeli: So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
Mavy: As you can see I plan to contiue this. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
Bra-two: I am so happy to have recieved such positive a positive review from you. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
  
cute-cleo: As I told some of the others. Haku will not be in this until later. I am glad that you enjoyed it though. So sorry this took so long. I hope you like chapter two.  
_  
Now with that said, on with Chapter two; Why me and so much pain....  
  
**What is Life All About?**  
  
_** She looked up at the man with a small smile and snuggled closer into him, his warmth radiating onto her cool flesh. The arms tightened a little more raking over her body and she gasped lightly. Turning around in the man's arms, she went into kiss him but upon looking up at the man, she struggled to pull away. The man's bright blue eyes, full of lust, stared at her. Where did his green eyes go?!! She pulled away once again but the man was stronger than she and he quickly shoved her against the wall. She struggled again until finally, she blacked out.  
**_

The sun poured through the curtainless window and on to Chihiro's body. She gasped as she woke with a start, her dream replaying in her mind. It had been quite some time since she had last had that dream. She thought she had forgotten it. The night before must have awoken some horrible, pushed aside memories that had now woken with a start causing the girl to want to cry. She lifted her head slightly off the pillow she lay on and blinked twice, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She slowly and quietly descended the stairs to the loft and let her stocking feet hit the carpeting softly. She glanced around her room, trying to survey the damage that her may have father had done.  
  
Her dresser lay in shambles, the wood panals split beyond repair and the vanity mirror lay smashed. Shards of glass littered the floor, not only from the mirror but her back window as well. She winced as the glass hit her feet when she walked. There was really no way to walk around it as it covered the duration of the whole floor. Her brand new CD player, television set, and walkman lay smashed in various places throughout her room and she couldn't help but shed a single tear. She wiped it away quickly as she looked to her left where her large sliding, glass closet door should be. It now lay on the floor, busted beyond repair. She paged through the clothes that still remain in her closet before pulling out a single pair of jeans and a yellow tank top. Pulling off her school uniform, she dressed in the clean clothes in a hurry. She jammed her feet into a pair of flip flops and searched the room for her backpack. "Damn it" she cursed. It must have still been sitting from where she put it yetsterday afternoon after school.  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath before she stepped over her bedroom door that lay on the floor, and out into the hallway. She peered out the large window on her left before she headed off down the only hallway to her right. She was scared. No, saying she was scared was an understatement. She was terrified. She gradually peered into rooms as she walked. Glancing into the living room she cringed at the broken television set on the living room floor and the broken china that her father must have thrown in anger. He was never this bad before, at least not to the objects in the house. The people maybe, but never anything else.  
  
Chihiro sighed as she entered the living room. Her father lay spread out on the couch, fast asleep, and snoring loudly. She tiptoed quietly into the room, grabbed her backpack and left in a hurry. She didn't even notice it when her father opened his eyes as she left the room. Chihiro then made her way to the kitchen, her stomach gurgling loudly. She had gone without dinner for the last two days in fear that she would be scolded for eating. She never had lunch at school either; her never having any money to buy anything with. Now, with her father passed out drunk and her mother who knew where, she could enjoy the fine enjoyment of eating good food. She opened the refridearator and pulled out a large bag of deli meat. Going to the cabinet, she pulle dout some bread and set it on the counter. Hastily she threw togther a sandwich, threw it into a lunch bag and di the same with some chips. Grabbing a soad from the back hall she returned to the kitchen; only when she got there, she wished that she hadn't.  
  
Her father sat at the table, holding the bag out in his hand. Chihoiro looked at him with a terrified look plastered to her face. She was debating whether or not she should just take the bag and make a run for it, or forget the bag all together and leave the house through the back hall. She was starving and without that bag, she would go the whole day without food. She had no money either. Making a quick descision, she quickly grabbed for the bag and made to exit the kitchen once she had it firmly in her hand, only her father was quicker. No sooner had she reached the doorway to the kitchen, the man had moved and she was no pinned against the wall.  
  
His body was pressed hard up against hers and Chihiro was too scared to move. "Where are you going?" he asked her, the alchohol radiating from him and into chihiro's face. The girl couldn't seem to speak, and her father, overly agitated with her, sent a harsh blow to the side of her face. Chihiro winced as his fist connected with her cheekbone.  
  
"J-j-just out-t for a-a wa-wa-walk." she stammered back. She could feel the blood flowing down the side of her cheek but she ignored it. She stared into her father's icy blue eyes and couldn't help but tremble. She wanted him to let her go.  
  
"You're not going anywhere today." he told her. Chihiro could feel his hand on the inside of her thigh and she gasped at the contact.  
  
"Let-me-go!" she hissed through clenched teeth. The man abruptly stopped his actions and looked at Chihiro with a cold glare. Pulling her away from the wall, he shoved her roughly backward. She hit the table hard but she quickly got to her feet. She braced the edge of the table with her hands, her knuckles turning white from the hold. She wasn't ready for another attck like the night before. Grabbing her stuff from the counter, she took off at lighting speed through the back hall door.  
  
Sge tore through the woods behind the house; her shoes snagging on the overgrown bushes and the low tree branches scraping at her arms.  
  
"CHIHIRO!!!!" she heard her father bellow from behind her. Thie shout only made her move her feet faster and she sped through the woods. She stumbled once or twice, pulling off her shoes the second time. She could hear her father's movement from behind her still, as though he was growing closer. His movements were quick and just as he moved more quickly through the trees Chihiro fell again. She cried out in pain and sat real still.  
  
"Don't let him find me. Please, don't let him find me." she murmered. She listened to the rustle of the trees and the moment it seemed like her father was going in the opposite direction, she got to her feet and sped off again. She heard him shout again. her breathing was coming in rapid strokes and she had to slow her pace slightly. She pushed through the masses of trees; trees and bushes that only seemed to get thicker as she went on and on through the forest. She winced in pain as small rocks and jagged logs smashed into her feet.  
  
She could see light up ahead and she quickened her pace again. Her father still behind her, she wanted nothing more than to be at the end of the forest. She approached the light rapidly and just as she was about ten feet away from it, she stopped. She no longer heard her father's thundering movements behind her. A twig snapped to her right and she jump. She stared around the forest, the trees swaying in the wind and moaning softly.  
  
She looked behind her, only then realizing that someone was still in her area. She turned quickly back to the light and she stumbled backward as her father came into view. The man was shaking his head.  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro. Now, I know I have told you that you are not to run into the woods without me. You know the rules my girl." he said as he approached the brunette.  
  
Chihiro backed up quickly. "Get away from me!!" she hollered.  
  
"Now now, is that anyway to treat your father? Huh?" her father asked, never stopping his movements. He only seemed to advance on her more.  
  
"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Chihiro screamed. She had backed up to far and hit a tree. she sank to the ground, grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest was her only means of defense as she watched her father come ever closer. She buried her head in her knees and mumbled to herself. "Please....please, no.... Not again!"  
  
A shot rang out and Chihiro looked up, expecting that it was her father who had pulled the trigger of the gun that had made the noise. She didn't feel any sudden pain with the exception of her feet. She lloked at her father. The man now lay on the ground, clutching his stomach and growling in pain. Chihiro stood slowly and glanced around. She peered through the trees and only then another shot rang out. She felt it this time and she stumbled to the ground and clutched her side. She pulled a hand away to see it coated in a sickly warm fluid; red to the color. Looking up again. she saw a blurry shape coming through the bushes.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." said a soft, voice.  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes tightly, letting the pain subdue her body. After awhile the world around her began to spin until suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Distant memories

Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
Thank-you's (not as many as before) ((sadly))  
  
Carapheonix: I am so glad that you enjoyed it. You could be right in your guess on who pulled the trigger.  
  
cute-cleo: Chihiro has to go through this pain in order for a certain some to comfort her and help her deal with it later. It'll make more sense it later chapters. I agree though, poor girl.  
  
Lady Tetsu-Maru: You could be right on who pulled the trigger. You and Carapheonix both guessed the same thing. I am so glad you liked this. Enjoy, oh and don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom.  
  
Now with that said, on with Chapter two; Distant memories  
  
_**What is Life All About?**  
  
She remebered when she was six, her birthday party with all of her friends and her father had brought out her last present; a bike. It was the best thing in the whole world to her. She rode all the time except when she fell off, broke her arm, and was banned from taking it out again. Her father packed it away in the garage and she never saw it again.  
  
When she turned ten, she had to move. All of her friends came and said good-bye to her. Her best friend; Runi, got her a bouquet of roses.  
  
__**"My first bouquet and it's a goodbye present, that's depressing."  
  
"Your father bought you a rose for your birthday, don't you remember?"  
  
"Only one. One's not a bouquet."  
**  
Chihiro had loved those flowers. They had wilted by the time they had returned to the car. From where, she didn't really know. She had remebered walking through a huge field of grass and into a little town.  
  
Sunrise; the early morning wake up call. She could picture the sun in her head clearly as she walked through the field with her mother and father. Life had been simple then; her parents got along and she was a happy child. Frightened over the littlest things lie a normal kid, before they reached their new home. She remebered stumbling upon a small little town; shops filled the streets. Her father, a very hungry man had right away loaded his plate with food at a small building.  
  
__** "Let's get out of here! Come on guys!!"  
  
"Don't worry honey. Daddy's got credit cards and cash."  
**  
She hated when her father acted like that. Like he knew that everything was just fine, but she knew differently. She remembered a lot of things about that day, but none were too clear except for the food and the field. That's all she could see in her head before, but know....... An image of a boy with brown eyes and brown hair protruded before her, but........... where had she seen him before??_  
  
A/N:I know that this is short, but she's just remebering some things. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and it should be posted by the end of this week or sooner. I am glad to say, that i have gotten a lot of positive reviews for this story and I hope that it will continue. Please review.


	4. A mysterious appearance mixed with terro...

**_Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
_Thank-you's (not as many as before) ((sadly))  
**  
_SapphireMaiden: To me, Haku appeared to have brown hair, but t may have just looked that way. I fixed my description of his hair a little so one corrects me again. It's suppose to be dark and angsty.  
  
Kira: My ass shall not meet your foot!!! YAY!!!!! Anyway, here's chapter three for you.  
  
MMOR: I suppose I should just get to the point and let you know who shot her, but what;s the fun in that??? Anyway.... I'm updating again as you can see. I hope you liked it.  
  
Now with that said, on with Chapter three;** A mysterious appearance mixed with terror  
  
**_**What is Life All About?**  
  
He sat down on the bench, staring with wide eyes out at the city street. He had never before seen such wonders in his whole life. All this time at the bathhouse and he had never seen such beauty and splendors. He watched as the people graced the streets, all weraing comfy clothes that fitted to their bodies. Women wearing exceptionally short skirt that were so tight, they left nothing to the imagination. Their blouses showed everything and anyhting that most teenage boys would want to see.  
  
Men wearing tight pants and wife beaters, some with buisness suits. Still wearing his tunic, he felt generally out of place, but that didn't matter. He was only here for one real reason and he would fufill his promise. Getting up from where he sat, he ignored the cold stares of disgust and confusion as he headed off down the street. For starters, if he was ever going to make it in this world he would have to get some new clothes. He couldn't sit around and wait for Lin all day.  
  
The older girl was suppose to meet him so they could go and get their new house. New home? Why did the term sound so familiar. The image of a blue house on top of hill raced through his mind before it was gone. Her house...... He knew he had remebered that from somewhere.  
  
He continued walking, not sure on where he was really going. He stopped in front of a shop wndow where a man was picking up a puppy for his daught to hold. The little girl had brown hair that was pulled back with an elastic band. She looked just like............. no, it couldn't be her. He had been having weird dreams that awful things had been occuring on the mortal surface. He could hear screams and gun shots; they echoed throughout his head at ten second intervals until he awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
That morning had been no different. he had awoke after hearing the tenth gunshot that evening followed closly by a single sentence. The words repeated themselves over and over in his head and he shook it to remove them, his dark greenish-brown hair flying about. He sighed deeply, took one last look at the little girl in the window, and headed off down the street. He approached a store quickly after.  
  
The Deadly Drop was the local shp were all the gothic kids shopped. The minute Haku entered he recieved evil glares. He dismissed them quickly and headed off to the back of the shop. He glanced around, not really knowing what to even try on....... Grabbing a pair of baggy black pants and a fitted muscle shirt, he headed off to a dressing room. He slipped the stretchy material over his skin, liking the feeling of it. It showed off his taunt chest muscles as he moved. Pulling the baggy jeans over his thin hips, he admired his image in the mirror. He looked all right to say the least.  
  
Shoving his clothes under his arm, he exited the dressing room. Some people snickered at him as he headed out and he wondered why. It had to be because of his shoes. His old shoes remained on his feet. Glancing around the store, he noticed a pair of black sneakers. He quickly grabbed them and placed them on the checkout counter. The cashier, an eighteen year old girl with bright blue hair who was snapping her gum noisly, looked up from her magazine.  
  
Paying for his clothes, he left the shop. He blended in now and Lin almost didn't see him. After flaging the boy down in the busy crowd in front of the highschool, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Haku took one more glance at the building and tried to find Chihiro in the busy crowd. She was no where to be found. He watched from over his shoulder as two police cars pulled up in front of the building. That's all he saw before Lin pulled him away and down the street; the scream of a single girl echoing through his ears from the mass of students behind him.  
  
**_A/N: I was wondering if anyone would be willing to be a beta for me. I was also wondering if anyone could make me pictures for this story? Email them to me: MaxG1819hotmail.com I have yet to get the program and I don't have the money for it. I hope that you guys are enjoying this. -love ashley_**


	5. News Report

**Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
Thank-you's (not as many as before) ((sadly))  
  
Draechaeli: I'm glad that you liked my story. The gunshots Haku is hearing. Read this chapter and maybe you will get more information on that.  
  
readingfreak742: No more waiting....... This is the chapter that you find out. I really hope that you like it, and I am glad thatb you are enjoying it.  
  
Now with that said, on with Chapter three; News Report**

**_What is Life All About?_**  
  
--CLICK--  
=======================

"Stop on the news Runi!"  
  
"Yes Mum....."

=======================

"Good evening folks. I'm Peggy O'Donald and this is the 9 o' clock news. Our top story this evening involves sixteen ear old Chihiro Ogino, who was found by a neighbor in the forest behind the girls home early this evening. Chihiro, a sophmore in highschool and a goalie on her school's soccer team, had taken a bullet to the chest. Police report that the girl's father was laying a few feet away with three bullet holes in his stomach and yet a fourth to his leg."

====================

"Lin? Are you down there?"  
  
"Go back to bed Kohaku!"

====================

"Chihiro Ogino was immediately taken to the nearest hospital and is in critical condition as is the girl's father, David. Cassity Ogino, the girl's mother was found a few hours later at the house. Police stated that the woman had been sitting in the kitchen; the duration of the table she was sitting at was littered with heroin, marijuana, and several bags filled with little white pills, which police confirm was ecstasy. Along with the drugs, was a .32 Calibur pistol. Cassity Ogino was admitted into a woman's pyche ward for the possesion of the drugs and police believe for the attepmt to kill her daughter and husband. The duration that she will remain their for is still unknown.  
  
Upon doing a search of the young girls body, doctors found several bruises along the girls inner thighs and in the pelvic region. All the evidence points to rape and foul play. Doctors and police believe it best to wait and see if Chihiro wakes and ask her of the marks before jumping to conclusions on what may have happened to this exceptionally unlucky youth. Best wishes to her. Now, on to the recent flash floods in Tokyo.........."

=====================

Television sets around the world flickered off at 10:30 PM; the news fianlly over and everyone went to bed. Children in one city were crying for their friend as was a slightly older girl as she sat in the darkness of her living room, the brightness from the moon shining down on her face, and a sixteen year old boy struggled to sleep as he heard whimpers in his dreams followed by a loud rush of air and a the shrill of a siren blaring into the distance; blackness engulfed him. He prayed deep in his dreams that whatver these strange thoughts were about, he hoped they had nothing to do with a girl with big brown eyes and long, brown flowing hair.

===================

At a certain clinic, one TV remained on. Cassity Ogino looked down at her pale arms and at her pale legs. Her arms were covered in small puntcure wounds from needles and the masscara that had been on her eyes slowly ran down her cheeks as she cried. With the withdrawl symptoms setting in, the woman began to shake violently and her body began to sweat profusely. She cried out softly and several orderlies rushed to her side, carrying her away and back to her room. No one heard the simple 'Chihiro' that escaped her lips, or the photograpgh fall to the floor as she was carried away.

====================

**_A/N: READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONINUE!!! There you have it folks. I was debating whether or not I wanted to leave you in suspense for one more chapter on who shot her, but I just couldn't seem to do it. Also, this next chapter is entirely up to you. I have two choices for you. In your reviews, just pick; one or two. Thanks for reading and I am glad to see that some of you are enjoying my story.  
  
Choices: (would you like to see?)  
  
1. Chihiro in a hospital bed, reflecting on the things that have happened. Boring I know, but if it doesn't happen now, it will have to happen later.  
  
OR  
  
2. Lin tells Haku of what happens and what she heard on the news report. More exciting and more drama involved.  
  
They are both entirely up to you. Thanks- Ashley_**


	6. A thing called a Talk

_Summary: Title to be changed -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!  
  
On with Chapter Five; The Talk_

**What is Life All About?**

  
  
She had been pacing the dining room for the last ten minutes, waiting for Haku to get up. She had went upstairs to the boys room earlier and couldn't manage to stay in there. There was a picture of Chihiro sitting on the boys bedside table and she had quickly left. She had gone back downstairs and that is where she was now, pacing the floor. back and forth, back and forth. It was nerve racking. Knowing fully in her mind that she needed to calm down, she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Not only would she need it but Haku would need something as well.  
  
He awoke with a start, his body drenched in a cold sweat as the scream echoed throughout his head. This one sounded different; defiantley not the same he had been hearing for the past two years as he slept. Wiping his sweat drenched forehead off with his white cotton sheet, he took a deep breath and tried to even out his breathing, which in turn was not nearly as possible as it sounded.  
  
He let his head fall to his hands and only when he turned his head to check the time, did he remember that he set Chihiro's picture on the bedside table. He loved that photograph more than anything and after she had left the bathhouse and he had told her to never look back, he would hold that picture every night when he went to bed, crying himself to sleep. He hadn't wanted her to leave but she really had no coice.  
  
Gathering all of his strength, haku pushed the sheets off his body. He couldn't believe how warm he was in just a simple pair of green boxers that matched his eyes. At least that's what Lin had said when she bought them for him. He blushed lightly as he looked into the mirror, pushing his shoulder length hair from his eyes. He started his shower quietly, letting the hot water run so the steam would fill the bathroom. Filled with steam and hotter than hell, Haku stepped into the shower, letting the scolding hot water run over his form.  
  
Lin sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee with trembling hands. She had no idea how she was going to do this. She had heard the slam of the bathroom door only minutes before and knew that Kohaku had finally decided to leave the duration of his bare, white walled room. She had told him that they would get some new things for the house today, and pick up his stuff for school. After the news the night before however, well they may have to put that stuff on hold.  
  
Getting up from her seat, she quickly headed for the front door where no doubt the paper boy had dropped the morning paper this morning. She had just got down the hall, all the while shaking her head like crazy and pulling on the hem of her navy blu t-shirt, when Haku came bounding down the stairs. Lin stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to take a single step foreword and trying hard not to cry in front of the boy.  
  
Haku, dressed in the baggy, black pants that he had bout the day before and a simple, white, wife beater, stared at Lin with a funny gaze.  
  
"Are you OK?" the boy asked her, descending the stairs ever so slowly.  
  
Lin nodded her head softly. She didn't want him to worry about her and this talk was going to be hard enough as it was without him thinking that she wasn't alright. In truth, she wasn't..... she was hurting inside; she felt empty as if someone had put her heart in a blender.  
  
"I'm fine Haku, I was just going to get the morning paper."  
  
"I'll get it for you." he said qickly.  
  
She tried to stop him; stop him from seeing the front page, which would hold everything that she wanted to tell him this morning. Haku being Haku, wouldn't listen. He never had listened to her before and she had no real idea on why he would start now. The boy was quicker than her, he flung open the door, grabbed the paper and threw it at Lin. The girl sighed in relief as she clutched the paper to her chest.  
  
"You're acting awfully funny Lin." Haku told her as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
The girl ignored the boy, but slowly released the paper and pulled it away from her body. There on the front page was Chihiro. She looked so grown up now. Lin could feel the tears slowly start to fall down her face as she headed intot he kitchen. Haku was helping himself to a bowl of corn flakes, dumping generous amounts of sugar on top of the plain, crispy cearal. Lin took a deep breath.  
  
"Kohaku..........." she said softly.  
  
The boy looked up slowly, thinking at first that he was in trouble but then he saw the distressed look on the older girls face and he immediatley put down his spoon.  
  
"Lin, what's wrong?" he asked her again, knowing fully that this had something to do with why she was so anxious to get the newspaper this morning.  
  
"Haku," she replied, taking a seat next to him at the table. 'C'mon Lin, pull yourself together.' she thought to herself. "Haku," she said again " I really didn't want to have to tell you this."  
  
"Lin, what's wrong? Are you sick?? Do we need to go back to the bathhouse? Is Yubabba making us come back?" Haku asked in a hurry, his eyes wide with worry.  
  
Lin shook her head and foced back the tears. "No.... No Haku, something much worse has happened. It involves Chihiro." she said softly.  
  
"Lin - what's wrong with Chihiro? She's not hurt is she?" Haku demanded.  
  
Lin didn't say anything. She couldn't seem to open her mouth TO speak. Instead, she thrust the paper on the table and left the room, her vision blinded by the heavily falling tears. Kohaku picked up the paper with shaking fingers, and unfolded it. There on the cover he saw the picture of Chihiro; HIS Chihiro. He scanned the article quickly catching a few important words such as shot, drugs, hospital, critical condition. He elt the tears slowly began to fall.  
  
He turned the page quickly, the remainder of the article being on the other side. He scanned the article, and felt himself well up in anger as he read the last part of the article out loud.  
  
"Doctor's believe that Chihiro was raped due to the bruises along her inner thigh and in the pelvic reion. Doctors have told investigators that they wish to wait to see if Chihiro awakes before jumping to any conclusions. Police say that more informatin on this case will be released when found out."  
  
"Horrible isn't it?" a voice from the door replied softly, followed by several sniffles.  
  
Haku looked up quickly, his green eyes filled with rage and sadness all welled into one, big mixed emotion. He rose from his chair angrily, his chair scraping the floor loudly before falling backward.  
  
**"NO ONE HURTS CHIHIRO!!"** he yelled loudly. Letting out a loud yell of fury, he took off at a run out of the house.  
  
**"KOHAKU!!"** he heard Lin call to him, however he continued to run. His heart pounded madly in his chest but he refused to stop. Twice he ran through busy intersections at inhuman speed, twice he almost got hit by moving semi's, but only once did he fall onto the lush grass of a park about twelve miles from his home. He sat there on his knees, looking down into the grass with misty eyes which he let fall. He sat there for a long time, trying hard to think and trying even harder not to think of what had just happened.  
  
**_A/N: Here is yet another chapter and since I forgot to give out the thank you's I'll do it now. I THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!! LOL!! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter._**


	7. Transparent dreams

**Summary: -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!**  
  
**_Thank-you's (There are so many this time) ((yippee!))  
_**  
_**Tatsu Satsuki:** Thank you for reviewing my story. I am also going to thank you for the advice; have not gotten much of that. I'm glad that you liked it. Here's chapter six.  
  
**giraffe1:** Oooooo... my first flame. Yeah, I have really no idea what your review was all about, but I can tell you were saying something negative. Next time, make it more clear, K?  
  
**Sennichiwa:** I'm glad you like the storyline. Here's the next chapter.  
  
**MMOR:** OMG! I made you cry? Well then, i guess my job here s done and it's time to quit the story... nah, just kidding, I am so glad that you liked it. I am updating now and apologizing for taking so long.  
  
**Mavy:** Not yet, yes, and as for Haku saving Chihiro... wel, never mind. I can't give that away. Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy.  
  
**the one and only ZARIA:** beta oh beta...... yeah, I do need a beta. I realize that I have minor spelling errors and all but hey, it's my computer's fault. I don't have spell check in my word pad and my parents won't get Microsoft Word either. It's just because i type fast and my fingers slip on the keys. I would love for you to look over my work for me. Plus, on top of that you get to see the chapter before anyone else. If I let you do this, you will still have to review. LOL! Just kidding. Send me your email address through your review or to MaxG1819hotmail.com. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**SapphireMaiden:** It's not a problem responding to my reviewers. Just part of the job if I do say. Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story.  
  
**Draechaeli:** I can't really give out information on Chihiro just yet, but this chapter should answer your question. I'm not really sure what voice your talking about, so i can't tell you who it was. I'm updating now so you can push the questions aside, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. here's the next one.  
  
**readingfreak742:** Like I already said, which voice. I need someone to clarify this so I can fix the problem. If you want to know who shot Chihiro, go read 'News Report' Chapter four(or to fanfic, ch.3) I refuse to say just yet when and if Haku and Chi will ever meet, you'll just have to wait.  
  
And I have a special thank-you for my good friend Kira, who if she hadn't told me that Spirited Away was such a good movie and let me borrow it, this story would never have been created. Thanks girl-luv, Ashley  
_  
**Now with that said, on with Chapter Six;** **_Transparent dreams  
_**  
Shifting lights. They came and then they would just vanish, vanish before her very eyes. She could see nothing but darkness now, but soon that light would return. It would only come back to disappear once more. The never ending cycle was driving the girl crazy ass he lay in bed, weak and alone. Trapped in her mind where the scariest of things were resurfacing and she wanted out. However, she realized that she wouldn't be able to do it alone.  
  
Her dream wafed throughout her head, many of them not clear at all. Fuzzy and unclear; that was her brain at the moment. As she drifted back and forth, in and out of a coma, she tried to hold onto her memories. The memories that she lost, the ones she couldn't remember; it was bad enough that they were gone.  
  
==============================================  
  
Her body shook helplessly as doctors tried to calm the woman down. She trembled in fear and cried out as the vision replayed in her head. She was out cold, but the dream repeated itself over and over again. The terrified picture of the gun in her hands and her finger pulling the trigger. The screams of her husband and the silence of her daughter. The image of her feet as she ran back to the house. The sight of the drugs and gun resting on the table and her view of the hall door. The cops appearing before her and cuffing her.  
  
She shook violently as she remembered. She wanted to apologize to her daughter, let her know how sorry she was and how wrong she had been. It was the drugs, they had a hold on her, and refused to let go.  
  
"We'll have to sedate her."  
  
She heard the voice slightly before a small pain pricked at her upper arm. She could slowly feel the images fading, all bluring together into one giant mess of color, light, and sound. They slowly vanished, her tantrum along with it, and everything began to turn dark before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**A/N: Damn fucking writer's block... I hate this. This chapter sucks, I don't expect as many reviews. I just want to thank those of you who have replied as I did at the start of this chapter. Now your choices for the next chapter:**  
  
**1)** _We can have more of Haku... We all love haku right. (if not, BEWARE!)  
  
or_  
  
**2)**_ A whole new twist, which I refuse to spill any information on. You'll just have to find out yourselves. Hahaha!! (yes, I know I'm evil) _


	8. A night of absolute nothingness

**Summary: -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.**

****

** Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!**  
  
Thank-yous:

**pyropixie:** _I'm glad you liked my story, enjoy this chapter. _

**deepfriedmoogle:** _I'm not going to let slip what this new twist is. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy._

**MMOR:** _Hey, I could quit any time, but for the sake of my rabid fans coming to murder me in my sleep, I think that I will just continue. I hope that you like this chapter._

**Mavy:** _yeah, I have those blocks as well, as for your English... I'm not going to say anything about that. LOL! Might find myself in some serious trouble. Anyway, here's chapter... whichever chapter this. I lost track. _

**readingfreak742:** _You and I both wish the last chapter was longer. Anyway, here's this chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. _

**the one and only ZARIA:** _You have the job. I will send you the chapters when you get back. For now, I couldn't deny my reader this chapter. I hope you like it too. Enjoy the wonderful, angsty goodness that is Haku and Chihiro's lives. _

**SapphireMaiden:** _You have your wish. Enjoy this chapter. _

**Fufa:** _Haku.... should I or should I not... Ahh, go read the chapter_

**narsistic:** _I know they are green and not brown, it might be a typo. I'm not sure where that is... I'll fix it when I can. _

**Sakura-Hiwatari:** _You made perfect sense. I hope you like this chapter. _

_**And I have a special thank-you for my good friend Kira, who if she hadn't told me that Spirited Away was such a good movie and let me borrow it, this story would never have been created. Thanks girl-luv, Ashley **_

_**I also have an even more special thank you to my girl: the one and only ZARIA for betaing my story for me. This is the first chapter that she is working on. Thanks.**_  
  
_Now with that said, on with Chapter seven:_ **A night of absolute nothingness**  
  
The headlights from the passing cars of the freeway cast ghostly shadows on his face. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as images and words played in his head. He stared out at the moving cars and watched the people walk down the unpaved sidewalks; children heading home from dinner as the sun set slowly, that too casting eerie shadows across the earth's solid surface.

The wind whipped at his face and he pushed his shoulder length hair from his moist eyes, wiping the tears from them as well. He had been sitting in the same huddled position for the majority of the day as he watched happy families and couples walk by the park. He sat on the swing, letting it swing softly as he thought about what he had read from the newspaper.

Chihiro had been hurt, and by her own family. He was angry at himself more than anything. He was blaming himself for the acts of violence that had been done to poor Chihiro. HIS Chihiro. He had been the one that told her to leave the Spirit World and go with her parents. Look what good that did. He felt like screaming as the ultra violent, brightness of the sun faded behind the giant hill in the distant.

Finally, engulfed in darkness, Haku let his emotions out. Every single one of them and not one was pretty. As the playground slowly began to be destroyed and half the flowers around the park had been uprooted from the ground, Haku sank to his knees, the tears spilling from his eyes and leaving tear marks on his cheeks. He didn't try to wipe them away. Didn't even want to bother with them anymore.

Pulling his legs with him, he hid at the end of a slide, his knees connected with his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He looked out at the never ending dark sky and wished he could go flying; which of course was impossible to do.

Before leaving the Spirit World, Haku and Lin had been stripped of any magic that they might have... and that included Haku's dragon form. He was just a 17 year old boy now. He saw nothing unique about himself now. An ordinary boy, with nothing but ordinary problems. He glanced at the sky once more before heading out of the slide and stretching his feet.

He had done a number to the park and he supposed that if Lin found out he did it, she would make him turn himself in and he would be stuck fixing the damn thing. Like he cared. At this point, he was ready to go jump in front of a moving truck; die a horribly painful death. It sounded quite nice to him at this point.

He started for home, knowing already that he was bound to get lost and that Lin was probably worried out of her mind. He walked slowly, trying to remember if he had passed Oak Ridge Ave. or not and he remembered that he been going far to fast to have seen the street signs.

Haku stopped in his tracks immediately. He had been running this morning, he could see that in his mind. Something wasn't right. He thought he had been removed of all of his spirit abilities and here he could still run at inhuman speed. He wondered, with vast curiosity, if Yubabba had really removed ALL of his abilities. With deep concentration, Haku thought of his dragon form...

"Nothing" he said softly to himself. "Why would she leave me my speed, but not my dragon form?" he said aloud as he walked. He turned down Twentson Street and searched for a house or even a building that he knew. This couldn't have been the correct way. He didn't remember that coffee shop.

He crossed the street, intending on stopping at the shop to get something to eat and ask for directions to Hiserman Blvd. The bell on the door jingled as he headed in and the guy behind the counter looked up. Kohaku took a seat on an unoccupied stool at the counter, looking up at the menu.

"What'll you have?" the man asked.

Haku looked at him blindly. The man had short, spiky black hair; the tips dyed green. He wore baggy pants and a t-shirt that was so tight, his overlarge stomach hung out from the bottom. Haku grimaced lightly as he looked back at the menu.

"I'll just have a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake." The greenish-brown haired boy responded, reaching into his pocket for some money. "Better just make that the burger and coke." he said after a minute.

The man grunted in response and Kohaku stared out the window as he waited for his food. A young girl with long brown hair walked past and the boy did a double take and leapt from his seat, running to the door at lighting speed. He ignored the jingling of the bell of the door and the guy behind the counter's yells.

"CHIHIRO?!" he yelled, a smile plastered on his face. The girl turned slowly, and the smile on Haku's face dropped. The girl was not Chihiro, just a girl that looked like her. Haku sighed before he headed back inside to eat his meal.

"Thought you were leaving without paying did you?" the disgruntled man asked.

Haku shook his head softly as the man placed a plate before him and he dug in, his thoughts once again on Chihiro. Of course the girl outside wasn't Chihiro; his Chihiro was laying unconscious in a hospital bed some where. Taking a bite of his burger, Haku let his mind wander. __

_****_

_**= =Flashback==**_

**__**  
_ "Here, Hide them." Haku said._

_ "I thought they got thrown out. My goodbye card. Chihiro. That's me right?" Haku nodded his head._

_ "That's how Yubabba controls you, by stealing your name. If you completely forget it, you can never find your way home."_

_ "I can't believe I almost forgot my own name." Chihiro said softly._

_ "I've tried everything to remember mine, but for some reason I remember yours..." Haku told her with a small smile._

__

_**= = End flashback = =**_ ****

Haku sighed once again as he finished his meal, paid the overweight man behind the counter, and after getting directions to Hiserman Blvd. Haku set out once again. He turned a corner, heading past a group of street thugs that were hanging out in an alleyway. He continued walking, his eyes never leaving the sidewalk in front of him.

He hadn't expected them to follow them but they did anyway. He picked up the speed of his feet as the two guys followed silently behind, calling out random things to him. They came from all around; voices calling insults. He was trapped from all sides.

"Hey eseh.... nice clothes you got there man. Where you get them man?" the thug asked. He wore baggy pants similar to Haku's only in dark green. A simple white t-shirt and a black hood sweat shirt. A stocking cap could just barely be seen under the hood of the sweatshirt.

"What's the matter man? Are you scared eseh?" the thug asked smirking.

"Fuck off." The thug turned to look at his cronies and Haku used that moment to move; however, the man before him was stronger and quicker and pinned Haku against the wall hard.

"Did I say you could move eseh?" the man asked.

Haku shook his head slightly. Why was he just standing there, not fighting back? It wasn't like Haku to not stand up for himself. The guy turned his head once again to look at his snickering friends before he snapped his head back around, a knife now to Haku's throat.

"Listen hear you little son of a bitch, you piss me off and I'll slit your fucking throat." The guy laughed softly, as did his friends. Haku could feel the cold steel pressed against his throat.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Haku asked solemnly.

The man turned his head to his friends and smirked once again and that's when Haku saw his chance. He grabbed the knife and thrust it into the guy's side, not deep enough though for it fell out quickly. The guy dropped him and Haku sped through the alleyway at top speed, wondering if this is why Yubabba had left his speed.

He finally reached Hiserman Blvd. and stopped to catch his breath. He had heard their shouts and threats of killing him. He walked up the street toward the large house that he and Lin had moved into. A squad car had pulled up in front of the house.

"I hadn't expected her to call the cops. I've disappeared for days on end before." Haku asked himself as he approached the lit porch. His heavy boots made loud noises on the wood and the front door was immediately thrown open.

"Nigihamayami Kohakunushi!" Lin cried, pulling the boy into the house.

"Lin I'm fine. Why did you call the police on me?" Kohaku asked.

"Young man, have you seen this guy?" the officer that stood in the living room asked, holding out a picture.

Haku took the picture in his hands and when he saw the man, he gasped.

"Haku.... do you know this man?" Lin asked.

The boy nodded his head. "I haven't seen him." Haku told the officer, handing the picture back.

"You keep an eye out for him won't you?" the officer asked. The boy nodded his head and the officer left.

After making sure the man had left the house and the front door was locked behind him, Lin turned to Haku. "Who was he Kohaku?" she asked as the boy ascended the stairs to go to bed.

He stopped just outside his bedroom door at the top of the stairs and with his hand on the doorknob he turned his head to look at her. "Chihiro's father..... he's Chihiro's father." he said softly before he opened his bedroom door and went on inside.

A/N: Yah!!! I finally finished this chapter. It took me awhile since I kept getting writer's block. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review.


	9. The Demented Soul of A Lost Convict

_Summary: -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!_  
  
_Thank you's _

_**Sakura-Hiwatari:** I'm one of those people have no idea what's going on. All, I have to say is WOW!! What an emotional review. My story can not be that good for you to write such a powerful review... can it?? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.  
  
**Fufa:** I'm glad that you love my story, because I hate it!! LOL! Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it.  
  
**And a special thanks to my beta:** the one and only ZARIA. I wouldn't be able to do it without you!! Thanks again.  
  
And to those who reviewed and I forgot about you: **THANK YOU SO MUCH, AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!**_

**Chapter eight:** **_The demented soul of a lost convict_** The rain hit the windshield of the car as he drove. He didn't remember how he had gotten the vehicle exactly; all that flashed through his mind was getting to the end of this soaked, dirt road and out to the cottage. No one would find him there. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Something still troubled him though as he sped at top speed down the dangerous path.  
  
Would this be the first place that they looked? Would they be able to find him out here? His daughter and wife were in no condition to be of any help to the cops, and all he knew was that he had to get away; far, far away from the city.  
  
The car sputtered as he rounded a sharp corner, the tires squealing in the muddy road underneath them. Checking the gas gauge found the car on 'E' and he muttered under his breath as the vehicle finally stalled completely and the steering wheel locked up.  
  
The car swerved on the muddy path, heading straight for the guard rail. It turned around completely, the tail end smashing through the railing, but the car didn't move anymore. Catching his breath from the terrifying rush of almost losing his life, the man exited the car, all the while cursing under his breath.  
  
His once dry shoes hit the muddy puddles of the gravel path as he rampaged up the road, his dark hair already thoroughly soaked from the heavy rain. He trudged on anyway, hoping no one would hit the stalled car as they were passing on down the roads.  
  
There was a diner up ahead. He knew this as he had traveled up here many times before, however, then he was with his family. He wiped the raindrops from his eyes with his wet coat sleeve. It didn't help to rid the water from his eyes; only made his face wetter than before.  
  
The ground trembled as he grew closer and closer to his destination, but he just dismissed it as thunder. Upon reaching a fork in the road, he took a left. It had only been two hours since he bolted from the hospital and no sooner had he disappeared into the night, the police were behind him. He had been convicted for beating and raping his own daughter and beating his wife.  
  
He hadn't done either of the two. At least, he couldn't remember doing anything of the sort. His wife had gone to a clinic; at least that's what he had been told.  
  
**{{{{Trial a few days earlier}}}}  
**  
_ ** "She's mentally unstable and she needs to be under intensive care." the attorney reported to the bustling court room.  
  
"What are you trying to tell the us Mr. Laufman?" Judge Sampson asked the lawyer.  
  
"Your honor, my client is laying in a hospital bed as is his daughter..."  
  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER MORE SO THAN SHE IS HIS!! HE'S HURT HER AND MYSELF EVER SINCE WE MOVED TO THIS TOWN!!"  
  
"Order! Order! Mrs. Ogino, please take a seat. I will not tolerate such outbursts in my courtroom." Sampson ordered.  
  
"But your honor?" Cassidy tried again. Her lawyer placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her briefly, only to nod her head and take her seat once more.  
  
"Now, Mr. Laufman, you were saying?"  
  
"My client and his daughter are lying in the hospital, both with serious wounds caused from being shot. When Mrs. Ogino was found, she was toting the pistol that matched the bullets. Along with the gun were various drugs.  
  
"Your honor, it may have not been Mrs. Ogino's intentions to shoot her husband and daughter; blame the drugs, but it's the plain and simple fact that she did it. She's still responsible for her actions granted that she was under the influence. What will become of Chihiro's life if her mother is to go home?"  
**_

**{{{{Back to the present}}}}**

**  
** Chihiro... his poor little girl, lying in a hospital bed-unconscious. He had woken the same night as he had been injured, and was surprised that he was being released so quickly. Only, he wasn't going home but to the state prison.  
  
His injuries were small. The bullets only grazing past his skin, and only one being really bad; the bullet still being in his leg. It hurt to walk, but David continued on. He swore that he would go on, not stop for nothing. The rumbling he had hear a little while earlier had grown louder than before. He again passed it off as thunder as he turned the corner, jumping into the ditch as a set of car lights could be see in the distance.  
  
He cried out as pain shot through his body, the majority of it coursing through his leg. He bit down on his lower lip hard, trying to ignore the distress that the wound was causing him. Who wouldn't be in discomfort with a bullet lodged extremely close to their femur bone?  
  
Dragging his leg behind him as the pickup truck passed by, David, winced in pain as he tried to get back up onto the road from the deep ditch. His bad leg caught a twisted, overgrown root from a small tree and he fell head first into the mud. He howled out in not only pain, but also anger.  
  
Pushing the disgusting, vile, what he thought to be mud, out of his face with his coat sleeve, David trudged on. Lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder rumbled. The ground shook again and this time, he knew it couldn't have been the thunder. The thunder didn't shake the ground like that-- did it?  
  
David proceeded up a steep hill slowly, slipping several times on the muddy path. He finally reached the top, and collapsed. The slick gravel road had, for some odd and bizarre reason, turned to concrete and he stumbled down it head first after losing his balance. He tried to steer his body toward the ditch, to avoid any passing cars.  
  
He hit the bottom of the hill with a heavy 'THUD' and groaned as his head spun wildly. He felt as though his body had been ripped in two pieces. Everything hurt and what made this whole thing so much worse was the fact that his leg was now bleeding profusely. He groaned in frustration and agony.  
  
Getting to his feet as slowly as possible, David fell backwards and into the ditch just as another pickup truck, followed closely by a large semi came barreling down the old road at top speed. He lay in the ditch for some time after they passed, not really wanting to move again and swearing silently within his mind over the stupidness of his wife.  
  
He was beginning to feel drowsy, however, he couldn't let himself fall asleep. He may never wake up again if he were to close his eyes right now. Once again, he slowly managed to get to his feet and balance himself as he crawled from the depths of the ditch.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have left? No, I did nothing wrong. They want to lock me away in some prison cell for god knows how long, where the guys are all raging homo's, and like to shove their dicks up other guys asses for the pure pleasure of it. No fucking way am I going to let that happen." David said loudly.  
  
The ground rumbled again as he headed across a train crossing, and he vaguely wondered if that was what was causing the noise. Another rumble shook the ground beneath his feet and a loud whistle suddenly pierced the frigid night air. David turned his head suddenly, only to be met with the bright glare of an oncoming train rambling down the tracks. A scream pierced the dark sky, but could barely be heard from over the train whistle as the train kept going down the track.  
  
**_A/N: Ok, there's the twist. Now, I wonder.... No, I can't give that information away just yet. You guys will just have to review and ask questions, give thoughts, and just be yourselves. Oh and another thing, I need some names of some families. (foster families for Chihiro) If anyone can think of something, just let me know. Thanks again and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. _**


	10. Exhausted emotions

**_Disclaimer: I own everything that is related to Spirited Away... OK so I don't, but I would like too. At least Haku...PLEASE!!!!_**

**Exhausted Emotions**

_**Darkness usually comes before light or in truth, is it really the other way around? Darkness engulfs the light, and light consumes the darkness. It's nothing but a never-ending cycle of light and dark. Will it ever come to an end?**_

* * *

Eyelids fluttered lightly as the girl slowly regained consciousness. Brown orbs stared upward with confusion, and shifted slightly, trying to figure out where she was exactly. She couldn't seem to remember much of anything as she stared; her mind clouded with a heavy fog-like substance. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to absorb all of her surroundings as quickly as possible.

A slight pain coursed through her body as she tried to sit up; only then realizing that she was heavily covered in blankets. A thin tube ran up her arm and into an IV, giving her the various nutrients that she needed. She again tried to sit up, but found it too hard and way to painful. Before she could blink an eye, several nurses and doctors bustled around her. They poked and prodded, flashed and inspected, and just basically wore her out. She sighed heavily, wanting to close her eyes once again.

"Don't close your eyes Chihiro. We don't want you falling back asleep do we?" the doctor asked.

Chihiro hardly heard the man's voice as she let her eyelids close softly, her mind settling once again into a fuzzy haze. No sooner had the doctors tried to keep her awake, she was once again asleep, and when she would wake up; that was only a mystery.

* * *

_**Several days later**_

Haku stared out the living room window, his eyes red and puffy and moist with tears. He had tried to stop crying, only the thought of Chihiro's dormant body laying motionless on the plain white sheets of a hospital bed would send a shiver down his spine and tears would form in his eyes.

He stared vacantly, watching Missy and Alliyah, the two girls from across the street, approach the house; the sun glistening off their scantily clad bodies. The doorbell rang a moment later, however, the boy made no attempt to move and continued his exploration out the large bay window and into the vacant front lawn.

"Haku!! Could you get that for me? I'm in the middle of a very important business call." Lin yelled from the kitchen. Ever since the night of David Ogino's escape, she had been trying to track down not only Chihiro but the girl's mother. She was one of the best lawyers in this area and that was one of the reasons that they had gotten such a good deal on the house. The law firm where she worked wanted her badly enough to pay for the house itself.

The doorbell rang once again. Lin excused herself from her telephone call and after glaring at Haku as she passed the living room, she went quickly to the door. Alliyah and Missy stood there, both in bright pink and blue bikini's, towels thrown over their shoulders.

"Hey Lin, is Haku home?" Missy asked politely.

"He's in the living room girls, but if you'll excuse me, I have a very important phone call. Have a nice day girls." Lin told them, before her voice could be heard from the kitchen, talking amiably on the Ogino case.

"Hey Haku," Alliyah said softly, "Missy and I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming at the lake with us? Jake, Randy and Becky are going to be there."

Haku had met Missy during his art class. He had been minding his own business, painting a picture of a dragon soaring through the sky with a young girl on it's back. A small bird and a mouse sat on the girls shoulders. Missy had quickly fallen in love with the simple piece of artwork and asked him right out of nowhere, where the idea of something so creative and cute came to him from.

Haku had told her that it reminded him of something from his past, something that he had seen. It had been a lie of course. What could he have told her? That he used to be a spirit in another world and he use to be able to change into a dragon, and the young girl was Chihiro?

Missy had said something about the girl looking familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. After the comment, Haku wanted to wipe the little girl out of the picture, but doing that would ruin the memory. He had taken the picture home with him that night, not caring that it wouldn't be graded. Showing it to Lin, the woman pulled him to her, and they both just cried.

Now, Haku sat at the window, the picture out in front of him, propped up against the pane of glass. He hardly heard the girls enter, or even the question. He looked up slowly, his eyes red and blotchy from crying all night.

"What? I'm sorry, you guys whatever you asked, the answer is no. I don't want to go to the movies, or skating, swimming, or biking. All I want is her, just her and now I can't even have her and this whole thing is just a gigantic mess. I don't even know if she's ok and I want to see her and I can't see her, and I am not going to leave this house until I find her and I am able to see for myself that she is ok, see that she will be alright. She's going to be fine. Lin says she's going to be fine, just fine. I don't believe Lin, I can't believe Lin but I want to believe her and..." Haku rambled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Both girls stepped backward as the greenish-brown haired boy burst into a chaotic, rambling mess, gently rocking himself back and forth, before Missy got up the nerve to call for help.

**"LIN,"** the girl yelled into the kitchen, "something's horribly wrong with Haku!"

The phone hit the receiver as Lin slammed it down. "Kohaku, I have told you already that she will be fine, now I want you to get dressed and..." The dark haired girl trailed off, her mouth hanging open as she stepped foot in the living room. "Girls, maybe you should go without Kohaku, I think it may be better if he stays home. He needs to get some well-needed sleep." Lin finished, wrapping her arms around the desolate form of Haku.

Both Missy and Alliyah nodded their heads, said a swift goodbye to Haku and Lin, and swept out the front door and down the sidewalk. Haku watched them go, his thoughts racing through his head as he rambled on. He turned his head to see Lin, a small smile on her face. Haku felt the tears striking the back of his eyes and he broke down into Lin's shoulder.

"Haku, it's fine. Chihiro will be just fine. I made a breakthrough today on her case. I know where she is but...." Lin stated.

**"YOU KNOW WHERE CHIHIRO IS??"** the boy asked, immediately pushing the grown woman away from him. Lin nodded her head, but left it at that.

"I'm not telling you Haku. You need to get it through your head that Chihiro will be OK. She will be just fine because she knows that there is someone out there that cares for her. You, Haku. She has just got to know that you care. I'm going to go make you some soup, and then you are going to go straight to bed." Lin headed off to the kitchen, patting Kohaku softly on the head before she left.

"Lin?" Haku asked. The woman turned around to look at the boy. This wasn't Haku. Haku was moody and determined all the time, unless he was around Chihiro. When around her he was happy and had a smile on his face, but now. Bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and wrinkled clothes. She gave him a small smile, as if to ask him 'What do you want, because I am very busy and you are getting on my nerves.'

The boy smiled weakly back, before the smile disappeared all together. "What if, what if she doesn't remember?"

"She has to remember Haku. Who could forget you?" she said softly, before heading out to the kitchen to make the boy his lunch.

"Who could forget me?" Haku whispered softly to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, yes I know that was horrible. I have major writers block and I am also trying to get two other stories of mine posted. I'm having lots of trouble with posting soon. Anyway, I hope that you guys are enjoying this chappie. And I thank all of you who have reviewed and a special thanks to my beta; theoneandonlyzaria_


	11. Deep Connections, Deeper Than He Thought

**_Deep Connections; Deeper Than He Thought._**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

**__**

The darkness of the room around him was forgotten momentarily as he stared out the large bay window at the very front of the house. His expression was not only blank, but forlorn and his dark grey eyes were unmoving. His mind was at a loss of all emotions and he felt empty and completely drained; hollow-like. It wasn't the normal, cold feeling that usually swept through and invaded every nook and craney of his body, but something extremely different; different and terrifying. His breath caught in his throat as yet another 'beep' closed in on his brain waves.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**_

**__**

Only... it was held...

**ICU **

Paramedics rushed into the room, surrounding the comatose body that was Chihiro's. Her condition had seemed to worsen over the week that she had awoken; the doctors never seeing what had come that night.

"She's flatlining!" the nurse told the doctor in a panicked voice.

"I can see that Julia. CLEAR!!" the doctor reported back as calmly as his voice would allow.

The power hit two fifty, and just as the doctors were about to call it quits, a blessed sound filled the ICU bedroom.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

**__**

Her vitals were checked; a normal heart rate. That's what the doctors had wanted to hear. The paramedics left quietly after making sure that all of the young girls bedside equipment was working properly, before they left the room. They, and most of the others working in the ICU, hoped that the wonderfully brave, and strong teenage girl would pull through.

Tears welled up in Haku's eyes when the steady beeps filled his head once again. She was alive and he had to see her, even if that meant disobeying Lin. "Maybe if I just ask Lin?" Haku asked himself.

"Ask me what?" a voice sounded from the stairs.

Turning his head, his greenish-brown hair flying with it, Haku stared at the tall woman heading down the stairs. Her long, brown hair was up tighty in a elegant do and her light blue, tailored buisness suit was wrinkle-free. The slightest hint of blush made her cheeks appear rather rosy, and to complete the look, a pair of light blue heels adhoned her feet.

"Lin? Why are you up? It's only like...."

"5:30 Haku. I have to go out of town. I'm allowing you to skip school but this is the last time. You have got to go back on Monday." she said as she slipped a pair of earrings into the holes in her ears. Haku looked up the woman with soft, and sad eyes.

"Chihiro flat lined." haku told her sotly.

"What?" the woman asked taking a few steps toward the boy. "Haku? Where did... How did you... Was that that on the news?"

Haku shook his head softly, trying to not let the tremendous amounts of tears that threatened to fall once again. "Not from the TV Lin," Haku said softly. Pointing to his temple, he looked up at Lin with scared eyes. "From here, right here." the boy responded slightly.

With a confused stare, Lin took a seat next to Haku on the overstuffed window seat, staring with concerned eyes at the boy she had grown to love as a brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, all too suprised to see that he didn't object it being there. "I don't understand Haku." Lin said softly, the tone of her voice motherly and kind.

Haku shook his head lightly. His greenish brown hair swung around his face as he did so, and with one hand he pushed it from his eyes. "I don't understand it either Lin," Haku told the brunette. "Ever since Chihiro and her parents left the bath house, I have had this weird connection to her. Like a mental link that I can't control. I can't hear her thoughts, but I can hear others around her. It sounds like they are speaking in whispers, but I can hear them just the same. Voices and noises. I heard the gunshots and screaming. The screams that were not Chihiro's voice, but someone else's."

Haku stopped there, his voice and body trembling. He tried to maintain a cool and calm dispositon, but the tears that began to roll down his cheeks proved otherwise in his emotional state.

"Kohaku," Lin started. She was at a loss of what to tell the boy. She could feel something was wrong, but she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Why did Haku have to go through this? Why Chihiro, after that young girl had already gone through so much as it was? She tried to calm herself and knew that when she spoke, her voice was going to be shaky. She took a deep breath, " What does this have to do with Chihiro flatlining?" the woman asking, hoping that what she thought, after hearing Haku speak... she could only pray.

"I could hear the beeps... from the monitor. They were steady for some time; all night. They just repeated themselves over and over again all night and I was content on listening to them. Then... this morning..." He couldn't continue, he woudn't. It was too hard. The thought of his Chihiro so close to death sending shivers down his spine, and he tried hard to not let the tears fall down his face.

"She flat-lined?" Lin asked him. The boy nodded his head softly, and Lin could feel the tears sting at the back of her eyes. She looked at Haku, tears streamed down his face, and she quickly enveloped him in a tight hug. "It's alright to cry Haku... It's not like she's really gone. She's in your heart and always will be."

"S-s-s he-e's still a-a -live Lin." Haku stumbled out softly.

"But, from the way you made it sound... You made it sound as though she were..."

"Dead?" Haku finished softly for th woman. "The paramedics on her floor saved her life. So much electricity. She almost didn't make it Lin."

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the brunette looked down at the boy. "Perhaps I should stay home today." Lin said, more to herslef than a question to Haku.

Haku shook his head. "You have to go to work. I'm going to be ok Lin. I will be just fine. Like you told me yesterday, Chihiro will be fine. She's a strong girl right?" he asked, his voice still shaking lightly. "Then again, after her parents were turned into pigs, she worked at the bathhouse, almost lost her name, let in and got No-Face out of the bathhouse, traveled to Zeniba's house, overcame Yubabba's challenge, and she managed to leave without looking back. How could she not be strong?" Haku asked.

"That's the Haku I know. I am aware that it hurts to... hear Chihiro in so much pain, but we just have to be strong and pray that she gets better and not worse from this point on. Now, I'm late. Are you sure that you will be alright today?" Lin asked.

When he finally nodded his head, and wipws the tears from his yes, Lin took her leave. He made sure that she was all the way down the street and around the corner, before her bolted up the stairs taking the stairs two at a time. Throwing open the door of Lin's study, he quickly went to her desk and dug around in the massive pile of papers, and found what he was looking for. With the slip of paper in his hand, he went back to his room to change.

There was one thing that might help Chihiro wake up, and he was going to bring it to her.

**_A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to et this up guys. I know you hve all probably been looking for it. Plus, because of the wait, I'm giving you two chapters(only the second one will be up later today or early tomorrow because, I don't have time to finish typing the last two paragraphs up right now.), and I hope you enjoy them both. Anyway, it's late and I have school tomorrow, so goodnight and I love you all. Oh and before I forget, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I MUST hve at least 10 reviews before I will update after these two chapters. I am not kidding. It has to be 10. Also, thank you so much to my wonderful beta: theoneandonlyzaria!!!! I love you so much for helping with this, and you are a life saver. I want you to keep up the good work._**


	12. Visitation Rights

_Summary: -after movie- Chihiro's life doesn't go as planned, and being tossed from one foster home to another isn't helping at all. Finally, one family takes her in and for a while Chihiro's life seems bearable. Will it stay that way? Rated for sexual content, vulgar language, and rape. _

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. However, I would love to own Haku. That boy is so Cute!!

**Visitation Rights **

She cried silently; tears hidden behind tightly closed eyelids. She had not awakened since she had overcome death two days before, nor had anyone other than nurses and doctors come to see her. Alone; she was refrained to a white hospital, her fragile, desolate body lay on the bare white sheets, not a single vase of flowers gracing her bedside table. She slipped back into the dark abyss of her mind, her forgotten past, and she slowly let herself go.

* * *

Haku reached the large building in record time, it's gleaming windows flashed in the sunlight. He stared up at the Cratcer Memorial Hospital, clutching the thin, worn paper in his hand. Taking a shaky step toward the looming tower of a building, he headed for the entrance.

The automatic doors opened with a 'swoosh' as Haku approached them, startling him slightly, and he jumped back. His heels hit the curb and he stumbled, hitting the ground hard. He cursed and muttered profanities under his breath, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his body.

"Are you ok?!" A tired voice rang out from behind him.

Haku looked up cautiously at the young woman standing at his side. Her gentle blue eyes stared down at him with concern as the light breeze blew her soft, red hair around her face lazily. From her apparel, he could tell that she must work at the hospital. Knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him, he nodded his head softly, and let the woman help him to his feet.

He dusted himself off hastily, making eye contact with the woman when he finally decided to look up. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just startled at the way that door opens; all by itself and all." Haku told the woman softly, the crimson color in his cheeks blazing.

"I take it your not from around here then. Most hospitals have these types of doors. It's so people can get in faster." The lady told him with a polite smile. "Are you here to see someone?"

Heading on inside, Haku ignored her question. He stared around the large lobby of the building. Paintings on the walls, chairs lined against the walls, and coffee tables piled with magazines for waiting patients to look through. Remembering the woman's question, he nodded his head softly.

"Yes Ma'am. Umm... would it be alright to ask... could I possibly see... What I'm trying to say is..." The boy rambled on, an aggravated sigh soon following.

'C'mon Kohaku! You're more level headed than this. standing here rambling... Why can't I just come out and say who I am here to see. It's not that difficult. Yes Ma'am, I would like to see Chihiro Ogino. see Haku, that wasn't so hard, but why can't I speak the words?'

"Young man?" the woman interrupted his thoughts. "Visiting hours have just started. All I need is for you to tell me the name of the person that you wish to see and I will tell you what room they are in."

His voice was trapped, at the back of his throat, and instead of speaking up and his voice failing him, he thrust the crumpled piece of paper at the lady.

She pulled it from his narrow fingers and spread it out in front of her. The paper looked official but she only recognized one thing on it. "Chihiro Ogino?"

At Haku's nod, she came around to his side of the lobby desk, placed the paper back in his hands gently, and led him off down the hall; shouting for someone to cover for her for a minute.

They past old people in hospital beds, staring up at static-y television programs, young couples conversing with ill family members, and young children bouncing off the walls, watching cartoons, or coloring quietly in their beds.

He saw infants no older than a couple of days old in one room with a large window and heard scream down the open door of a busy hallway. Finally, they approached the ICU. Haku didn't even have time to ask or register what the letters could stand for, as he was quickly led to a small room with a glass wall. He glanced in as the nurse approached the door, and their on the plain white sheets, in the are white room, lay his beloved Chihiro.

"Only family members are allowed in the ICU, but Chihiro here; well, she hasn't had a single visitor since she was brought in. She can't possibly have any remaining family; not any that care anyway. We are praying to God that she will wake up again soon.

"I must be getting back to work now. If you need anything, just holler to that woman right over there. Her name is Nancy and she will gladly help you out. have a good day young man. Maybe with you being here, young Chihiro will recover more quickly." She stated before leaving.

He paid no attention to the woman as she took off, out of the room and down the hall. He stared down at Chihiro, his eyes once again moist and brimming with tears as he ran his fingers over her soft cheek. Taking a seat next to the girls bed, he held her hand tightly in his own.

She was no longer that little girl that she was back in the fields of the spirit world. She was a woman in Haku's eyes. When she finally awoke, he would sit there and tell her everything that had happened over the time that she was away from the bathhouse and then he would bring her home to live with him and Lin and they would be happy forever and ever-or so he told himself.

* * *

**_Blank, dark, emptiness._**

**_A flash of a dragon, the sky, deep, blue water._**

_Her tiny pink shoe slipped from her foot, falling into the fast flowing current of the river, and she fell into the cold, freezing, fast paced water._

**_SPLASH_**

_The clear blue water rushed around her, her short brown heir soaked and flying around her face. Suddenly, at the moment where she felt as though her lungs were going to collapse, she was rushed to the surface, clinging to something soft and furry..._

**_Shallow, bare desperate._**

**_Flying, soaring, laughter._**

_The dragon flew through the clear blue sky, ducking in and out of clouds and sight. The water sparkled brightly under the shimmering sunlight._

"Kohaku..."

* * *

The greenish-brow haired boy looked up quickly with warm eyes, and surprise as Chihiro's eyes slowly began to flutter open. The girl stared up at the ceiling lazily, not yet realizing that someone was in the room with her, let alone holding her hand. Turning her head lightly, her deep brown eyes fell on him, but it wasn't Haku that she saw. It was a stranger, someone who had been sent by her father to harm her, and she didn't like him.

"Chihiro..."

The scream that echoed through the ICU caused doctors to come running, startled at the fact that not only had Chihiro waken up, but also that she had a visitor.

"You'll have to leave now," he could hear from behind, as Nancy led him away.

"Get Away from Me!!! Get the hell away!!! Please don't hurt me!!!!" a frightened, yet angry voice screamed out as doctors huddled around the teen.

"Chihiro!! It's me Kohaku, Kohaku!!" The boy shouted as he was led from the room.

"Get him out of here!!" one doctor yelled as he tried to calm the girl, who was now kicking anyone who tried to touch her.

"C'mon along now son..." Nancy said loudly over the screams.

Facing his defeat and not wanting to harm anyone in the hospital room, Haku fled, terrified of the deadly screams that echoed through his mind, even though he was nowhere near the hospital in the two minutes that he had been running.

He ran through cars on the freeway, once again, narrowly missing semis, and large pickup trucks. He collapsed with a heavy sob at the same park as a few weeks earlier. The sun shone brightly down on his face, and he could tell by its position that it had to be at least two in the afternoon.

He gazed up at the cloudless sky, the tears trailing along his cheeks, falling to his neck. With another muffled cry, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind;

"She forgot me!"

* * *

At quarter to two the next morning, Lin returned home, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to get a few good hours of sleep. She headed straight upstairs, kicking off her shoes just before the first step. She reached Haku's bedroom and knocked softly on the door, letting the boy know that she was home, so she wouldn't disrupt his sleep, before ascending the last six steps and to her own room. What she was unaware of, was the fact that Haku - had not yet returned home.

A/N: Hey guys. We are back to ten people. I thank my beta, and since you people are all waiting, here you have it. Enjoy guys, and I am very glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Without any more of my rambling, I will let this be the end of my authors note and let you review. C ya!

---Luv, Ashley


	13. Disasterous Thinking

Ch. 13 Disasterous Thinking (and a halfway decent chapter)

The trees shook violently, their leaves rustling madly and the ground trembled as though several freight trains had sped by all at once. Dark clouds rolled lazily through the neverending pewter grey sky. The boy stirred, not really aware of the jolting feeling beneath his leather clad feet. He blinked his dark, clouded eyes in annoyance, and shook his head softly. His thoughts, not once since he had fallen asleep late last night in a spiral slide at the playground, drifted from the poor girl that lie unmoving, lifeless, and alone in that cold hospital bed.

And, that's where he sat when the ground gave yet another almighty shake that startled him to a point that he had fallen forward, and off of the slide that was his bed the night before. He cursed loudly, adverting his eyes only to find the source of his clumsiness. A crash echoed from behind him and he stumbled forward again, his already muddy, baggy jeaned legs hitting the ground with yet another resounding thud. He stretched his arms out in front of him, to keep himself from falling any farther into the dirt that seeped through his fingers like jello. Something more was going to happen, he could almost feel it as his fingers dug ever deeper into the mud, almost like quicksand. It was pulling him further and further down and into harms way.

The tremor hit before he knew it was coming. He barely had the time to dodge the tall Oak tree that was being uprooted behind him. It came crashing down with a loud, echoing boom and toppled the metal frame of what **_was_** a swing set, followed quickly after by that same exact spiral slide he had spent the night in. Objects crashed all around him, and all he managed to do was cower on the ground like a screaming infant during a thunderstorm, truely terrified. Fear overtook him and his breath, which was now caught deep within his throat, came out in a heavy, resilant weeze - almost as though he was choking on too much oxygen. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for whatever was to come his way, but just as quickly as the quake had started, it dimmed and then died altogether.

Haku raised his head slowly, and blinked a few times to clear the large white spots that flashed before his eyes. A plane flew by over head and he turned to look up at it, and in the process, his gaze caught the massive amounts of damage that had been done to the park. He sighed softly, and wondered vaguely how bad things down here looked to them up there. Most of them probably didn't care all that much. Hell, they most likely hadn't even felt the tremor at all. He shook his head again, and focused on what was going on around him. The grass and streets were littered with paper, broken glass, and many large tree branches that lie scattered here and there. His fear did everything but diminish. If anything, you could say that it rose incredibly and the vast majority of his solem expression was his determined outer shell and the ability to not show his fear to strangers.

Rising to his feet, he winced lightly. His right knee was red and swollen, and he winced again as he bent it to take a small step forward. He bit his lip softly, trying to ignore the pain. Mind over matter, he always tried to remember, but at this point, he was ready to say fuck it all. It was possible that he had shattered his knee cap when he had hit the gravel during that second fall, but he chose to not think about it, and he opted to hobble away from the city playground.

The wind whipped at his face, his dark, greenish-brown hair blowing with the strong breeze as he limped his way through the thick, uncut grass. Cars were piled up on the freeway in what looked like a harmless accident, uprooted trees and fallen branches littered his path and he struggled to maneauver around them with his injured knee. More broken metal than there was at the playground, from traffic lights and telephone poles alike, and more paper and shards of jagged glass than he had ever seen in one area at a given time. The human world, was filled with destruction, chaos, and ridicule beyond anything else. The spirit world was never like this, and this world was so very different from there, a place in time where the only animosity that truly existed was between Yubabba and her sister Zeniba. He however, was here from one reason, and one reason alone... Chihiro. She was all that mattered and would be the only thing on Haku's mind for the rest of the night as he watched several families survey the massive damage that was once their very own home.

Home...? Lin! He had been gone the entire night and with the suddeness of the quake and her not having a single clue as to where he might be... He was in for some massive trouble himself, and whatever Lin was bound to do to him was sure the hell going to cause more destruction that that of the earthquakes. With a heavy sigh and a wince that was caused from his knee cracking rather loudly, he took one last look about him and headed on toward home, provided he could remember which way home was.

* * *

The windows and pictures on the walls had stopped rattling, but she didn't know for how long. She sat at the table, her long, narrow fingers grasping a cup of steaming, coffee, with the nervousness of any parent when they wake up to find their child not in their bed. It became worse when the earthquake hit and Lin panicked at the thought of Hakus body lying under a fallen tree branch, every bone in his body broken. She couldn't lose Haku. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she let her eyelids flutter closed as she took a sip of the coffee within the mug clutched in her white hands. Strong, black coffee, that floated down her throat and seemed to calm her down and settle her nerves.

With sleepy, clouded eyes, she stared up at the large clock above the broken window. It's hands ticked by slowly and the gentle lull of the song birds chirping in the elm trees that were still standing, took all her soothed nerves and jumbled them about once again. She gazed out the large bay window, not really sure of what to think or fear. The red, polyester cotton drapes shifted slightly as a strong gust of wind toppled through the window along with several large maple leaves. Three red and two yellow. They floated amongst the gust of wind along the ceiling tiles and then gently fell onto the table top, making an intricate pattern amongst the black marble. She picked up the largest of the five and twirled the stem between her fingers. It was almost as though the leaves were trying to tell her something. She felt like they were releasing the news of the young boy that remained in her care and to Lin, the falling leaves represented life. They would fall and in a few short months, they would blossom again.

However much the woman believed that this was the true fate of Kohaku, that the the young river spirit was just fine and would come walking through that door any second, (well, ok, seconds have passed by so lets just make that any minute instead), she picked up the dark green phone with trembling fingers, ready to call in a missing person. Hitting the talk button, she hesitantly stabbed the nine on the pad, but something stopped her from continuing. A soft click as a key was turned and a door unlocked, a sturdy slam that was meant to be quiet, but in the stillness of the house, it seemed to boom like thunder, and the heavy footsteps of the thick leather boots of a boy that was trying to sneak in unnoticed. The telephone clattered and rolled on the floor, hitting the wall under a tipped coffee table with only one leg, and her cup filled to the brim with scalding coffee, slipped from her idle fingers and hit the hall rug. The deep black fluid ran like blood through the knitting, staining the fine material.

"Kohaku..."

* * *

She watched as doctors and nurses hustled around outside the glass window of her room. She shook her head softly, her deep brown eyes clouded with annoyance. Or maybe, perhaps it was from the drugs that were coursing through her veins and swimming around her bloodstream. Either way, she was rather sick and tired of being in the hospital, but there was something, or someone rather that was keeping her in that damn room. Her father had escaped...

Snooping was overall her best quality learned in this building and she used it to her advantage when it came to listening in on two overly loud mouthed nurses that were talking at the station a good twenty feet from her bedroom door.

_"Did you hear?" Janeene spoke._

_"Hear what? About who?" Beth responded._

_"Chihiro's father, you know... the one who was sentenced to life in prison for what he had done to his wife and our poor little Chihiro?"_

_"What about him Janeene? Please don't tell me that your just running around with some rampant rumor again."_

_"No, this is the truth, it's right here... see, Convicted child abuser, David Ogino, escaped after being sentenced to life in Tokyo prison. He is out there Bethie, and I worry about Chihiro." Janeene pointed to the newspaper article._

_"I can't... believe..."_

Chihiro had stopped listening after that. Her father was... out there? What was she going do, but even more so, what was he _thinking_ of doing? The thoughts of her mother and fathers wereabouts were not the only ones that circulated through her head at the present moment. She could see another picture, one of that boy that had filled her head while she was in a coma. His startling green eyes and his shoulder length greenish-brown hair. A field of flowers and dumplings also came to mind, but like before, she could never seem to piece the things together. It was odd though, during the earthquake, all the hospital equipment had stopped functioning. The building was dark and she could almost sense that she wasn't alone. She knew the nurses were with her and a doctor or two, but the presence was neither of them.

She had closed her eyes, wanting to just let herself drift off to sleep, and in the struggled period were she fought off the doctors and nurses who tried to keep her awake, she could see a flash of dark hair and then a fallen tree. She woke up a half hour later with a sharp pain coursing through her knee and when she asked the doctor about it, he showed her the shiner around his eye. She shrugged it off then, but she didn't believe for a second that she had kneed the doctor in the face, however fun it sounded.

"Chihiro?" A voice called out, pulling her back from her dazed thoughts. Her clouded eyes rested briefly on Janeene, who was standing in the hallway, her hands across her chest and a bright smile on her face. Chihiro attempted to smile back, but it was a fake, half hearted one. It was the only thing that she could muster up.

"Hmmm?" was all she said. It was what she always said, actually, the only thing that she EVER said when she was spoken to.

"If you don't need anything, Doctor Ross said that the equipment should be working properly now, and that it would be alright if you wished to rest."

Chihiro smiled lightly again, her eyelids fluttering softly, and before another question could be asked, she was out, back into her deep, dark abyss, where images of her father and mother, and the dark haired boy all invaded her thoughts.

* * *

Haku stopped, dead in his tracks, where he stood, trying not to stare right into Lin's immaculate eyes that he knew would be filled with fury. He side stepped her, and made his way into the kitchen where he took out a loaf of bread and some deli meat, acting as though nothing at all had happened. Lin on the hand, stormed into the kitchen and threw her arms around the young teen, literally cutting off all of his circulation.

"Lin... Lin, let me go." he whined.

"Haku, I was so worried," she spoke at first, but then quickly her motherly voice took over. "Where the HELL were you! I was worried sick. I wake up this morning, go to get you up and out of bed, and your not there, and what's worse Kohaku, is it looked as though you hadn't been there all night. Now, I am not going to ask you a third time, where wer..." she threatened, but was cut off.

"I went to see Chihiro alright? There, I told you, now will you get off of my case about it! he yelled back at her

"You went... to see...?"

"Chihiro, yes. I'm so sorry Lin. I am sorry that I wasn't home last night, but I went and saw Chihiro, got upset, and left. I fell asleep at the park. I woke up after the first tremor and caught in the mist of falling trees and flying debris during the second. I'm sorry, but I had to see her. I just had to see her Lin, and do you know what makes this so much worse... do you! She _forgot _me Lin. She woke up while I was there, and the minute she laid her eyes on me, she screamed and kicked at me, like she thought I was going to hurt her in some way. I was forced to leave, but she forgot me." Haku said, breaking down so bad that Lin took him up in her arms and cradled the weeping boy, "You promised. You promised me that she would never forget."

All Lin could do was hold him, and wait for him to calm down, but when it finally seemed like he had finally settled, Lin took a good look at him and found him fast asleep. Carry him was a great struggle, but she somehow managed to get him to the living room sofa. With a very emotionally exhausted boy lying peacefully on the couch and resting away all his troubles, she began to pick apart the mess from the quake, hoping that that was the last of the damage and the last of the problems as well.

* * *

(Note from the authoress: **_OMG!_** I am extremly happy to finally have this done. I know that you have all been waiting like **_FOREVER_** for this chapter, but I just didn't have the time or the inspiration to continue the story. I was planning on just giving up all together when I got an awesome review from a certain person, one whom I am not going to name.(cough Yexis cough) They, (considering that I am not sure of their gender) made me believe that I have an alright story and that I should continue. I have a lot of new ideas but for me to actually work on a story, I need **_HONEST_** positive feedback. I really don't want someone telling me that I am good, if the story really sucks in itself. Be honest. Thanks. I will try to have the next chappie to this story up as soon as possible. Now, I better stop writing this A/N before I make it longer than the chapter itself. Thanks to all of you who have put up with my slacking. I love you all. Ashley) 


	14. Letters of a Convict

**_A/n: Yes, it has been a long time since I have wrote a chapter for this tale, and by now you have all left me and abandoned this story. I hope you all come back after you see that I have gotten back into the game. For those of you who reviewed to my last chapters, I thank you so much and if you are still waiting for me to update this, I apologize for taking so long and I thank you for being so patient with me. I am going to try very hard to keep on task so I can finish this story. I love you all who have stayed loyal. Thank you again, now on with the next chapter._**

**Chapter 14: Letters of a Convict**

14th of May, 2001

Dear David,

I am not sure as to where you are right now. I don't know if you know this, but I was taken to a psyche ward in Sendai. They won't tell me where you are and they claim that they are trying to help me. I don't remember why I am here. I can see the small marks on my arms with no idea as to how I came about having them. There are faded cuts and slash marks all over my body which still remain a mystery to me. Strange images play over and over in my head and sounds fill my ears and echo repeatedly. I try to drown them out, but they just get worse and worse. It's so terrible. I can't sleep and I can't eat. I am going crazy David. I am so scared.

Cassidy

* * *

22nd of May, 2001

David,

Oh David... It's quite beautiful from what I can see from the window in my room. There are so many buildings, much like in Kobe, but it is so much greener. There is a park, I can just see from the recreation room window. There are children David, lots of little children, playing with each other. They run and yell as they push each other on the swings and toss sand in the air. It's sucha sight. It makes me long to see my little girl again. Have you heard from Chihiro? She hasn't been writing as of late. I am starting to get worried about her.

Where is our little girl David, what has she been doing? Who has been taking care of her? Has she been getting enough to eat, doing all of her homework? How about soccer, how is that going? Have you been keeping track of her games for me while I have been away?

Love,

Cassidy

* * *

30th of May, 2001

To the unmentioned,

It's terrible that I don't remember leaving... just those police men, and the...table...drugs. Oh my god David, what have I done? The gun... It's all coming back to me now. The gun in my head... the cries, the screams...How could I have done that? You...and my... my little... girl. My Chihiro. What have I done?

David, how could you have let this happen. This is your fault. I can't... I can't believe that you let this happen to our daughter. My poor little girl. Where is she? I demand that you tell me where she is! How is she? Wait, you wouldn't know either. You don't even know were you are I bet. I remember, you were sentenced to life... the DA told me. Then you fled...somehow... somehow you managed to escape. So very like you; running away from your problems. You're a coward. I wish I would never have married you. I wish you would have died in that hospital you bastard... I hope you...

Cassidy

* * *

30th of May, 2001

My darling husband,

Oh David honey, I miss you. Please, won't you come and get me from this terrible place. I hate it here. I miss Chihiro and you. Please honey, I'll be the best wife ever. I don't even know why I am here, but I do love you babe. I love you. Come and take me home.

Love,

Cassidy

* * *

15th of June, 2001

My dearest Chihiro,

Are you well? Mommy misses you. I hope you are not missing me too terribly. Have you and daddy been getting along? I know how you to like to argue sometimes. Mom just had to go away for awhile, but I'll be home soon enough. Are you still playing soccer? How is school going. Hon, I know that this is probably very hard for you to understand, but I had to leave in order to get some help. I know I wasn't the best mother in the world. I will try harder when I come home. Daddy is going to come and get me soon. We'll be a big, happy family when I get home.

Love, Mom

* * *

15th of June, 2001

Dearest daughter,

I am sorry that I don't remember anything about why I was brought here; taken away from you and your father. I see the marks on my arms and the brusies and faded cuts on my body and I don't know where they came from. I hear your voice in my head, calling out to me. You ask me why I did it, what you did wrong. Baby, I don't know why you ask me such questions. I could never hurt you, you that don't you. You are my only child. You're my baby. My little girl.

Love, Mom

* * *

23rd of June, 2001

Chihiro,

I can not express how sorry I am about what I have done. I can only recall bits and pieces, but your screams in my head tell me what I have done was not good. I don't know what came over me honey. I really don't. Whether it was the drugs or just everything else that built up and just exploded within me. Honey, I hope you can smeday forgive me for what I have done. I don't know where you are or even if you are alive, but I want you to know that I do love you. Baby, please forgive me. I do love you...

Love, Mom

* * *

28th of June, 2001

Chihiro,

How is school? Are you well? Are you still hanging with Suni? Is your father doing well? How is he doing at work? He won't respond to my letters. I have yet to hear from you as well. I hope nothing is wrong. Baby, I love you and your father and I miss you both. I'll be coming home soon. I love you very much. Tell you daddy that I say hi. See you soon baby.

Love, mommy

* * *

Cassidy placed the pen down on the bed softly. She closed the cover of her notebook carefully and looked up at the window. Her stringy, discolored hair fell passed her eyes and she stood slowly, her legs shaking. She braced herself on the bars across the window and drew her eyes upward. The trees blew softly in the wind. Cassidy placed her forehead on the window and sighed softly as she started to cry.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys. I know this may be confusing. So if you get a little lost just let me know and I will try to clarify it for you. I hope I still have some of your attention yet. If not, I guess I am writing this for the pleasure of wrtiting it. Please review. Thanks. love Ashley 


	15. An Unexpected Return

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I actually got a review, after all this time. Thank you hon so much for keeping with th sotry. It means a lot to me to know that somebody out there is still loving my writing. Love you... here;s the next update for you. Enjoy it.**

**An Unexpected Return**

The cottage reaked of mold and decaying flesh. It had been over a decade since anyone had been up here. Muddy footprints led in from the door, which swung in the fierce wind, slamming angrily against the side of the old, rustic wooden panels. A mangled figure lie across a battered sofa, it's head plastered into a moldy pillow. A bright red flower etched into the old fabric was masked by the thick coat of grime. The lighting flashed outside and the rain pelted on the broken window panes. The wind howled, casuing the old house to groan and shift, shaking the ancient, unidentifiable photos on the walls. The man groaned as loud as the wind, while he attempted to move his body to a more comfortable postion. It was amazking that he had managed to get to the cottage alive.

David Ogino struggled to move, his bullet infested leg throbbing painfully. He glanced up at the ceiling, where a single drop of water leaked from a water mark. The roof needed to be fixed, but the water didn't bother David. He was already soaked from top to bottom from the rain and the muddy streets and ditches. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as he readied himself so he could try and stand up. He braced his arm on the edge of the sofa and pushed up on his good leg and added very little of his weight onto his bad one. A loud snap filled the cottage, just barely audible over the loud echo of thunder. David let out a murderous scream as he collapsed into the old sofa, clenching his leg as a tremendous amount of pain shot up and down his leg.

Biting his lower lip, David tried to regain his composure as he took a brief glance at his throbbing limb. There, just above his ankle, a sharp, jagged object protruded from his pale skin. He took a deep breath as he let his head hit the back of the couch. The bone had pierced the skin and was now peeking out a good four inches.

Sitting back up slowly, David glanced back down at his leg, trying to figure out how it could of happened. It hit him like the throbbing in his leg. The run in with the train. He had jumped at the last minute and clipped the edge of his foot on a rail. Hisa ankle had twisted. He had sat on the opposite side of that train well after it had passed by, realizing how lucky he had been. That train very well could have killed him in an instant, if he hadn't leapt out of the way. When he fell across the other train rail, he must have fractured the bone that now stuck out of his leg. Applying the added pressure as he limped toward the cabin and the sudden movements in an attempt to stand up, the fracture most likely snapped and the bone was forced through the flesh.

He cringed nervously as he took a deep breath. He had to put the bone back into his leg and he knew it was not going to be easy. Quickly, he tore of a chunk of his shirt and stuffed the material into his mouth. Bracing hisself, he touched the bone gently, and tried to ease it back in to his body. He let out a muffled scream. That wasn't going to work. If he wanted this done, he was going to have to dig in aways and force it back into postion so he could splint up his leg. Biting down on the cloth in his mouth again, David grabbed the bone and pushed his fingers into the skin around it. He cried out as tears fell across his cheeks. He bit down harder on the cloth in his mouth. He pushed as hard as he could on the jagged bone, finally getting it back to where he thought it belonged. Spitting out the piece of shirt, he tore off another hunk of his shirt with one hand and wrapped it around his leg. He searched around for something stiff he could brace it with and came across a broken board from under the sofa. It was slightly too large, but it was all that he had so he would have to make due. He tied off his splint quickly and tightly, making sure that it didn't move, before he attempted to stand again.

He braced himself as he had done before, keeping on hand on his leg, he stood slowly. He winced with the intense pain his leg caused, but there was nothing more to be done about it now. He would just have to be careful and let it heal a little. It would never heal right though, he knew this. He was bound to limp around for the rest of his life and surely he would break it again, but it didn't matter to him right now.

He smirked at his cleverness as he hobbled around on his good leg, heading toward the dingy kitchen. He flipped a switch on the wall, and a light flickered on. It was a dull light, as if you were standing in the corner of a dimmly lit room. It was enough for David to see where he was going though. He looked aorund the small room. He doubted he would find much to eat here. It had been empty for so long. He searched the fridge but found nothing but mold and a rather fuzzy patch of something in one the drawers at the bottom. It smelled like dirty laundry and moldy tuna.

Closing the fridge in disgust, he turned around and threw open the cabinet doors. He was luckier there. An open bag of chips, very stale and some peanut butter. Neither were very good, but they would have to do. Sighing softly as he limped toward the bathroom, he pushed his muddy hair from his face, pulling his torn shirt over his head. He grumbled incoherently as he studied his reflection in the broken mirror. He looked like shit. Sighing again, he stumbled into the dark bedroom and fell across the box spring against the far wall. He fell asleep almost immediately, his leg throbbing.

A/N: Not the best chapter, but it'll do. There you have it. Next chapter, up and out. Not bad huh? You all wanted him to die. Well, sorry everyone. He's needed to finish the story. Enjoy it and please review.


	16. Seclusionless Seclusion

A/N: YAY!! Two reviews for the last chapter! WOOHOO! Ok, enough of me being excited. I'll get to the next chapter. Thanks to you two who reviewed. Bless your little hearts. (Although I reccommend you give a little love to Haku and Chihiro... they both need lots of love right now. :D)

* * *

**A CHUNK OF GOOD NEWS**

"We have further new in the Ogino update. Chihiro Ogino, the sixteen year old girl from Kobe, was taken out of the ICU just three days ago. Doctors have told our reporters that she is indeed doing much better and should recover over time. A bullet had punctured her lung and two bones in her leg have been shattered, but overall, she is on her way to a long recovery period. In other news, David Ogino, has been missing for about a week now, after escaping from the Toyko prison. No new information as of yet. We will keep you updated as more information comes in. Police are asking that anyone who thinks they have spotted David, please contact contact the number on the lower half of your screen. Over to you Danioara"

"Thanks Thansiario. Tomorrow, we will see..."

* * *

**Seclusionless Seclusion**

Finally.

The room was lit with the bright glow of the sun pouring in from the window. A soft, comforting breeze blew steadily in from outside and the scent of freshly mowed grass could be smelled for miles in all directions. The pallid yellow paint was a drastic change from the off white walls in the ICU, plus bright flowers from the hospital staff and vibrant cartoonish cards from kids at school littered the tables and covered the walls, adding extra flare and color to the drab room.

She had been moved three days ago, and was overly grateful to be away from the ICU, although, the nurses were usually always in and out of her room and the doctor had her on close watch. She wasn't out of the clear just yet.She had already overcome surgery to pull the bullet from her chest and was slowly recovering. The surgery to her leg to rid the two bullets that had lodged there however, still left a slight throbbing, itchy type of pain. It caused her to have to move her legs around often. It just made her more sore than she had started out, not to mention frequently annoyed at the constant help she needed while she recovered.

Staring up at the concaved ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin, rotating the warm spring air through out the room, she sighed softly to herself. She was so bored. Dr. Yoshimakaziaoka, or D.Y., as she called him, said it would still be a few days before she was able to move from the bed and into a wheel chair, and it could take months, maybe even years to get her back to walking normally again. Her right femur had been fractured and her tibia had been shattered on the impact of the bullets. The bullet in her chest... she wished she had been luckier. It had past through her sternum, oddly enough not doing to much damage to it, although the bullet did pierce her left lung.

Chihiro knew that she was more than lucky to be alive, but at the same time, with the news of her father and all, she wasn't sure she wanted to be alive. Glancing at the walls where the cards on display almost danced with all the silly print written on the thick paper, she smiled a gentle, fake smile. They were mostly from students in her own grade, although there were over a dozen or so from kids she didn't know. Those cards were probably the works of a staff oriented thing or some such nonesense. Someone felt bad and passed a memo around the school. The only card that really meant anything to her at all though was the one from the soccer team. She plucked it off the wall over her left shoulder and her once fake smile turned sad as she ran her fingers over the clean, crisp names on the stiff paper.

"Get well soon Chihiro. We all miss you! -Suni" the brunette read softly to herself, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away angerly with the back of her hand.

She tossed the card on her bedside table and rooted around in her heavy blankets for the little buzzer that would summon the nurse to her room. Throwing the comfortor off her legs, she spotted it on the floor near the door.

"Now, how did that get over there?" she said to herself.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, cringing at the pain in her chest and called to an elderly man passing by in a wheel chair.

"Sir?" she called. "The man looked in her direction and stopped briefly. "Could you get...?" Before she had a chance to finish, the man had nodded his head and wheeled away.

"Thanks for the help mister." she siad grumpily, falling bacward into her pillows. She gasped as her head hit the pillow. Her chest stung madly and she gasped again. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, sucking in as much air as she could muster up. She took another deep breath, not even letting the first one out. Her heart raced faster, her chest on fire as she clutched at her gown. Her lungs screamed loudly. She let the breath out and as quickly as the pain had come it had stopped. She sighed softly and let her eyes open slowly. She didn't understand it.

At that time, a nurse had rushed into the room, checking monitors here and there, asking Chihiro question after question. The blonde closed her eyes again.

"I'm fine... I think. I shouldn't have moved. I'm sorry." The girl responded, backing into old habitual ways.

"Chihiro, it's ok, just tell me what you did."

"My chest felt like it was on fire." The brunette said as she tried to sit up again, but a knot in her chest tigtened again as she did so and the nurse ushered her to lie back down.

"Chihiro, you know that you are not supposed to move. It's not going to help you recover any faster if you reopen that hole in your lung from to much stress. Come on now, 'D.Y.' said I was to remove that guaze today."

"Do we have to?" she asked softly. Chihiro didn't like the idea of the occlusive gauze bandage being taken off. It sounded rather painful, not to mention, she was beyond shaky when it called for taking off her clothing to a stranger after all she had gone through. The doctor had explained the entire procedure of what it took to deal with a punctured lung after she demanded, rather groggily one afternoon after a hefty amount of Demerol had been injected into her body. She only could recall about half of the information. He had said something about A hole being cut in her chest, then the team had to dissect through a wall of muscle and a a large plastic tube was thread into the pleural space, or the space surrounding the lung and separating it from the chest wall. He also said something about bleeding and extra air around the lung, but noe of that stuck with her. The tube had been removed the week before. She could clearly remember the events when it was taken out and how it was literally yanked out of her chest and the guaze quickly being slapped over the hole, taping it shut. It had hurt quite a bit.

Denise removed the gauze from her chest and Chihiro ran her finger above the gash in her chest. The hole where her chest had been cut through had clotted over. It was actually pretty disgusting overall, but she could bear it. Denise helped her to pull her gown back over her shoulders and flipped the blanket back over the girl's legs. As she checked the monitor and headed for the door, she smiled softly and picked the buzzer up, placing it on Chihiro's bed.

"Next time, I suggest you don't throw it at the door when Bertrice leaves. She a nurse, she's only trying to help."

"So that's how it got on the floor?" Chihiro asked softly, staring at the blank television screen.

"It helps if you turn it on!" Densie called from the door.

Chihiro was tempted to chuck her buzzer, but she stopped and placed it back on the bed and snuggled under her covers, her day made just a little better.

* * *

A/N: It could be longer, I know, but I really just wanted to get it done and I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. Please update and tell me what you think and any thing that you want to see in the next chapter. 


End file.
